


И теперь мы с тобой до конца.

by gingercider



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Он всё видит уже; это как в замедленной съемке, когда вот-вот на дороге случится авария, и ты замечаешь, что в тебя неумолимо летит чья-то машина, в голове проносится: «Тормози, тормози!», — но чуда не происходит; видит, что чуда не произойдёт.
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Shiraishi Kageyuki





	И теперь мы с тобой до конца.

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: ZYGOMATICUS x pyrokinesis — Как оружие

_«Ты для меня… Кто?»_

Всё плывёт, и ему страшно-страшно-страшно до дрожи, до всхлипов отчаянных плохо, и это всё так (не) ново, так (не)знакомо. Шираиши выпадает из реальности (что теперь ему эта реальность?), смотрит тупо в одну точку — никуда не смотрит вообще, некуда-некуда-некуда смотреть: ничего нет. Его трясёт, а ведь надо-надо успокоиться побыстрее бы. Вспоминает (постепенно, с трудом), что надо дышать, что так правильно будет. Он так устал _быть_. Выдыхает.

Ты для меня  
  


Всё, что всплывает в раздробленной памяти — её взгляд, пронзающий, жалостливый иногда, ей больно — он знает — очень. Её замешательство — «бедная-бедная девочка, тебе так не повезло, правда, прости» — и недоверие.  
Если бы только всё было хоть немного, хоть чуточку иначе, было бы что-то, кроме обреченности сквозящей, сковывающей… Шириаши в тупик загнан, ему ничего уже не поможет — и ей, значит, тоже. Это так жутко, если вдуматься. «Не хочу, не хочу больше думать, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть всё закончится».

Как оружие — просто огонь  
  


Ничто не помогает. Глупая девочка — простой мотылёк, она не знает, не знает совсем ничего, и это грустно должно быть, но Шираиши _не может_ грустить за других. Он всё видит уже; это как в замедленной съемке, когда вот-вот на дороге случится авария, и ты замечаешь, что в тебя неумолимо летит чья-то машина, в голове проносится: «Тормози, тормози!», — но чуда не происходит; видит, что чуда не произойдёт.  
Шираиши просто ломается, и чем дальше, тем хуже.

**Кто бы что ни подумал, я как оружие тебя использовал  
**   


И если он пуст, если он мёртв, то последнее, что он сделает, — утащит её за собой.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
